


Storm Drain

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bratting, Fluff, Giriko's a real dick here, Hotel Sex, Justin wears Giriko's coat, M/M, Makeshift Gags, Praise Kink, lighthearted fighting, some vomit at the end, they just argue 24/7 so fighting is sort of exaggerating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “You’re really getting into this, huh little scythe? You always claim I'm the perverted one but here you are all happy to be put into your place.” Justin looked absolutely livid hearing that, unbelievably pissed he was being accused of having any kind of kink and going red with his anger…
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 14





	Storm Drain

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in like fucking October I think but it took me this long to come up with an ending, sorry its weird but I'm just glad I finished it

Giriko, honest to god, really  _ hadn’t  _ meant to get Justin soaked in dirty water. Sure, he had laughed when it happened, had found plenty of entertainment in it, but it hadn’t been on purpose. It wasn’t his fault that Justin had been watching for him right under the gutter system, and in the rush he was in it wasn’t a surprise he kicked the whole thing down and completely drenched the brat who had been pitifully waiting to help him down.

Justin didn’t seem to believe it wasn’t on purpose, he was angry and huffy, refusing to even  _ look  _ at Giriko while his freshly washed uniform was out drying on the hotel’s balcony. They weren’t supposed to be here very long and Justin wasn’t the type to bring spare clothes on a basic mission like this, so he was naked, wrapped up and hiding in Giriko’s jacket to stay warm. Which is entirely the reason being ignored was driving Giriko so crazy right now.

He  _ knew,  _ he fucking  _ knew  _ Justin was pissed at him but how the hell was he supposed to sit still and ‘respect the other’s space’ or whatever when he was sitting there like a fucking present? Wrapped up in Giriko’s coat, reminding the enchanter that Justin was indeed  _ his _ . Justin was  _ his  _ fucking brat and not getting to touch and feel that while he was so perfect was fucking torture. His foot was tapping impatiently against the shitty carpet as he pretended to watch whatever was on the hotel TV they had turned on for noise. This was impossible. Justin had to know this was impossible.

Getting up he got a sharp glare from Justin he just straight up ignored. If Justin thought he could use Giriko’s jacket as a dress and not get fucked then he was just a moron and would have to deal with that on his own. Roughly pushing Justin over onto the bed he yanked the zipper down to expose the brat’s soft pale skin, giving a sharp smile when Justin gasped, offended at the loss of his precious ‘modesty’, as if Giriko hadn’t seen it all before. 

“Giriko! You-” Pressing his hand down over Justin’s mouth he shut the brat up before any words could even hope to make it out of his lips, he was not interested in being scolded especially not after he already had been for a fucking hour while Justin was showering off all the mud. Instead he used his other arm to grab onto one of Justin’s thighs and push it up, forcing his legs apart and making him get into a better position to be played with. From the whine that muffled against his hand Justin knew what was coming. 

“Sit still and be  _ good,  _ you goddamn brat. We’ve got all the time in the world before your stupidly heavy coat dries so get comfortable down there.” When Justin whined again this time it sounded a lot more breathless, warming up to the idea of getting fucked senseless to pass all this spare time that had fallen into their laps. It seemed like he was willing to let this happen now, not as opposed to the idea as he wanted to seem being all huffy earlier, but Giriko still didn’t uncover his mouth. He wanted Justin to be  _ silent _ , nothing but moans and whines coming out of his little mouth for the foreseeable future. 

“It’s great having you shut up for once, whining all fucking day like a cranky woman who’s so fucking spoiled she never expects to get in trouble for being such an annoyance.” Justin didn’t look pleased with that comparison, wrapping his hands around Giriko’s wrist in an attempt to free his mouth to say something back. Giriko refused to budge. He was enjoying forcing Justin to listen, teaching him what it was like to be scolded mercilessly. It was a nice change of pace for sure.

“You don’t like having to be quiet huh? Struggling trying to get a word in because you just can’t  _ stand  _ someone giving you a taste of your own medicine.” He got a few huffs after that, Justin slowing down and starting to relax… it was fucking weird, it didn’t make any sense… at least not until he saw he was covering Justin’s nose too and the scythe was clearly starting to get light headed. Maybe that's why he was trying extra hard to get Giriko to let go. Moving his hand so it was only over Justin’s mouth he grimaced a bit at how there was a loud intake of air and a couple very deep breaths, wet eyes giving him a weak glare. 

“My point still stands baby scythe and I’m not letting you go, don’t even try it with those looks. It’s due time for this.” His error almost suffocating Justin aside, this really was something perfect. He never realized how much he wanted to push Justin around like this before, to finally remind the kid that his ego wasn’t warranted. Pulling his belt off he gave a filthy grin as Justin struggled slightly, sensing something bad about to happen. 

“I can’t wait to make you remember you're a  _ brat,  _ a  _ child  _ I'm humoring by  _ letting  _ order me around. Stamp your feet and lecture people all you want but at the end of the day you're still just a baby who’s convinced himself he knows everything.” Looping his belt over itself he pulled the shortened thing around Justin’s mouth and latched it shut, freeing his hand while also making sure Justin still couldn’t whine. 

“You really are so much better quiet.” That was especially true after having his ear chewed off all day, Justin cranky and wet and 3 steps away from killing him… now he was silent and soft, his hair overly fluffy from just being washed and his pale skin on display, Giriko’s coat ripped open but still padded around him like wrapping paper on a new present. He still looked fucking pissed though, that hadn’t changed. That was just what made it Justin anyway, smiling Giriko bent the brat’s hips up, interested in getting right to the action.

Giving a mocking hum he stuck his finger into Justin with little to no mercy, the kid was well fucked enough to get it in without much work, but it still clearly hurt him. The whine he made from behind Giriko’s belt definitely had a heavy hint of pain in it. At some point this had turned more into a punishment fucking, which wasn’t Giriko’s original intention but hell if he wasn’t having a good time watching Justin tear up as he tried to keep up his pride as it fell apart around him… he was getting wet and twitching… turned on despite clearly trying not to be. 

Maybe he had been waiting for this punishment this entire time, being bratty to see if anyone would ever correct him and give him the hands on learning he needed. 

Giriko could do that for him, the sharp smile peeling up his face, his pointy predatory teeth bared, said he could do much much more than that. Getting another finger in to start to scissor and open the scythe up he ignored the kicked leg he got in response. Justin wasn’t trying to wound or stop him anyway, just trying to express how uncomfortable and unhappy he was with the half assed struggling. Good. Giriko didn’t want this to be all sunshine and roses for him. 

“What do you say little one? Are you ready to learn your lesson or can you not handle it?” Giriko knew those words were going to trigger something in Justin, being told he couldn’t handle something would certainly drive him mad. Sure enough he gave an angry huff and struggled a bit, having issues doing anything at all while being held in this position. Unless he wanted to actually get violent here… he was helpless right now, no voice, no way to get his arms anywhere  _ near  _ Giriko while they were pinned under his own legs.

“Maybe not, but that just proves how much you need it.” The death glare he was getting from Justin was insane, probably the worst he had seen since they became allies. Still, he wasn’t actually trying to get away, which he could  _ easily  _ do, Giriko wasn’t holding him down that hard. Plus with how wet and sticky Justin was getting, he wasn’t anywhere near as opposed to this as his glare wanted to make him believe. Not wanting to admit even to himself how much he was into being put into his place.

“You’re so adorable  _ baby  _ scythe, looking at me as if I’m doing something other than just telling you the truth.” He got a muffled noise from that, Justin not able to hold himself back from trying to respond despite knowing he couldn’t. It really was impossible for him to stay silent, wasn’t it? He could go quiet for hours on end and give nothing more than disappointed looks when it was inconvenient and annoying but when he was actually supposed to shut up he just  _ couldn’t _ , he really was the biggest pain in the ass. 

“I said  _ quiet _ , can you really not manage something as simple as that? Are you really incapable of listening? Be  _ quiet _ .” Giriko hit Justin’s ass with that last  _ ‘quiet _ ’, empathizing his point and threatening more pain if the brat didn’t listen. Justin screeched under his gag, wide wet eyes coming up to stare at him in shock, obviously never having been treated this way, always being treated as a princess and never the brat he was. Giriko couldn’t help but smile at the look, excited to see Justin finally get what he deserved for months upon months of being insufferable.

“Aw are you scared? The fearsome executioner is getting all teary eyed  _ while  _ trying to prove he isn’t a little brat? Fucking good, I don’t want you to be able to ignore it anymore.” Finally,  _ finally  _ he got a whimper instead of a muffled shout or annoyance, sad and pathetic instead of demanding like it always was. It sounded fucking perfect, Giriko wanted to hear Justin make more of that noise… he wanted to hear the brat fucking sob in his own precious ‘repentance’ he loved to talk about.

He wasn’t  _ planning  _ to play around too much before fucking Justin, always interested in getting right to it, but right now… while he had Justin so helpless… he was a lot more interested in messing around. Leaning down to kiss at Justin’s neck he grinned against the flesh before leaving sharp biting marks, sucking the skin up and biting as hard as he could manage to really make sure it bruised. Justin wore robes that went up to his goddamn chin, he could be entirely brutalized without anyone knowing… and Giriko was planning just that. 

Moving down Justin’s neck and making far more marks then the kid would ever give his blessing to, down his collarbones and chest until he caught one of the brat’s nipples between his teeth, savoring the sharp gasp he got and the cute wiggling, a tic of Justin’s when he started getting overwhelmed. It was adorable, it was always was seeing Justin try so hard to not jitter or rock on his feet or move his fingers weirdly, but right now wasn’t the time for that, Holding the other’s hips down he made sure Justin couldn’t move at all, smirking at the  _ long  _ whine he got, one that was followed by a desperately arched back. His spine bending, desperate to react to the stimulation but also making his body even more accessible to Giriko. 

“Look at how good you can feel if you just listen, that's what you're supposed to do anyway brat,  _ listen and be good. _ ” Justin had some tears in his eyes at this point, whimpering and his nose running the slightest bit, clearly having an intense emotional reaction to everything happening. He didn’t seem entirely upset though, he seemed more… desperate. He was looking for something but Giriko couldn’t tell what. Or maybe he did… 

Justin always loved praise but he had never looked to Giriko for it before, probably had never even considered that before. Now that Giriko was making him listen, praise was suddenly on the table as something he could get here. Right now he had a chance to hear he was doing a good job and it seemed like he was really fighting not to succumb to that urge. Probably desperate to hear any scrap, anything  _ close  _ to his favorite words, the ones Death continually denied him. There was one way to see if his guess was accurate.

“Are you finally sitting still for me? Are you listening now? You seem to be, what a good boy you can be when you try.” The way Justin’s entire body tensed up as he looked away, tears squeezing out his eyes and a pathetic drawn out whimper leaking out of his throat… well, it was a dead giveaway. And if that wasn’t enough Giriko could see his hips twitch for a second, so happy that he was getting turned on… looking to be fucked probably in a mixture of wanting his own pleasure but also because he knew Giriko would like it. God he was so fucking perfect it was infuriating. 

Demanding or obedient at the flip of a dime, he really was the perfect brat, huffy and screaming ‘I want you to  _ make  _ me’ 24/7. Giriko wasn’t really the type to be interested in playing those kinds of games… but he did a lot of stuff he didn’t think he was interested in for Justin. 

“You’re really getting into this, huh little scythe? You always claim I'm the perverted one but here you are all happy to be put into your place.” Justin looked absolutely  _ livid  _ hearing that, unbelievably pissed he was being accused of having any kind of kink and going red with his anger… fucking cute as hell. It was amazing how trapped Justin was in this, obsessed with being pure but clearly hiding all kinds of weird shit underneath the surface. 

Kissing the scythe’s flushed angry forehead he smirked against the soft flesh when he got an annoyed whimper… adorable and perfect. He wanted to hear more of those noises, to have Justin fucking  _ sing  _ for him. Knowing Justin he wasn’t going to make it easy though, once he caught up to everything and wasn’t so caught up in his surprise he was going to clam up real quick- all cranky and refusing to give Giriko  _ anything _ . Justin was really fucking good at that, just holding everything back like it was his goddamn duty. Giriko wasn’t going to let him do that this time though.

Giriko spat on his hand and while he was working on getting both him and Justin as wet as possible to connect he kissed at the scythe’s face, really working on getting those whimpers out. It wasn’t working all that well. Justin was struggling to stay quiet now, picking up on what Giriko was looking for and stubbornly trying to not give it to him… a real fucking brat. Biting at the lobe of Justin’s ear he grinned at the tiny muffled yelp he got and licked up the shell of the kid’s ear before finishing it off with a smirk against the little bastard’s head and whispered.

“Fuck I love you.” Justin didn’t even have a chance to react to that before Giriko was forcing himself in, making the scythe gasp as he suddenly was pried open in the middle of that confession… as if Giriko said anything new. They had been together for who knew how long really but everytime Giriko actually bothered to say those words Justin still went silent in his shock. It was cute but also infuriating, would it kill the brat to not make a big deal out of  _ everything _ ?

Luckily Justin was still gagged so he couldn’t say it back or ask  _ ‘really?’ _ or any other annoying response. His eyes were just confused and desperate, wanting to say something or have some kind of control back here. When Giriko started moving though, that expression disappeared into tightly shut eyes and an arched back. Thanks to that ‘distraction’ from earlier, Justin wasn’t used to Giriko being inside him yet and was trying to catch the hell up before he went insane. This, all of this since the very beginning,  _ had  _ to have been a confusing whirlwind for the kid, Giriko almost felt bad he wasn’t letting the kid catch up at all. 

Almost.

He was still heavily motivated by spite here and wanting to get some sort of payback for the shit he had to deal with today.

Remembering what started all of this Giriko managed to pull himself out of his sudden stupidly sentimental mood. Right. He wanted to make Justin regret being all high and mighty. Who cared that Justin looked all warm and loving, confused but wet happy eyes at being told all these sugar sweet words when Giriko actually had found some fucking traction to piss the kid off? An evil smile peeled up his lips as he folded Justin over even further to really be able to fuck him. The scythe’s head tilted back and he tried to gasp past the gag pathetically, choking on his tongue as the movement was restricted by Giriko’s belt.

“Real elegant move there Justin, I guess it makes sense you’re not used to this but you need to get it together.” Justin actually tried to sit up there, the softness around him that wanted to please was gone now, he was clearly going to swipe at Giriko’s face and scratch him. Justin knew him too well and knew that Giriko had already decided to make this a fight again but he was being pressed into the mattress with far too much pressure to get up right now. When this was all over who knew what Justin would do, he was going to be pissed undoubtedly. More than that probably, Giriko wouldn’t be too shocked if he got kicked off Justin’s bike to find his way home on his own, it wouldn’t be the first time Justin had done that. 

Last time Justin had given him the silent treatment after he finally made it home, a little brat through and through. It took bothering Justin until he finally got the kid to yell at him to stop it for everything to blow over. So, hopefully that wasn’t what happened this time. Even if it did though… Justin felt fucking amazing and seeing his hands all balled up in the sleeves of Giriko’s jacket was fucking intoxicating. 

This was so worth it, not only was getting to fuck Justin all wrapped up in his jacket, flushed nipples stark against the purple stripe and the fur lined hood almost blurring into his hair… but also he was getting to say whatever he fucking wanted while the scythe had to just listen. It was so fucking perfect. Giriko could feel himself drooling as he sped up, getting so into the power he had here that he forgot any words he might’ve wanted to say. 

Justin was trying to shout something from under Giriko’s belt, gasping pathetically through his nose and making all sort of overwhelmed and concerning noises… it was definitely a sign to stop, that he was hurting or suffocating Justin or something… but he was so fucking  _ close _ . Certainly the brat could take a bit more, right? It wouldn’t take much longer, Giriko could fucking feel his orgasm coming, sparkling around his eyes as he started to get more shaky trying to just  _ tip  _ over already.

With a heavy groan Giriko came into the scythe, grinning sleazily at the shriek of surprise that came out of Justin. Giriko really never got tired of that noise, Justin never stopped being surprised when Giriko came. He hoped the kid would never get used to it so he could keep getting these crazy and scandalized reactions fucking forever. Giving a few shaky laughs he pulled slowly out and watched the tension in Justin’s back disappear in relief. Still the kid was shaking and making those weird noises…

Undoing his belt Justin fucking flew up, making Giriko terrified a fist was coming for his face. Instead, Justin leaned over the side of the bed and fucking  _ vomited _ . Giriko just sat there in silence for a second, completely shocked to see  _ that  _ was the reason behind those awful noises. Justin spat something dark and gross one more time before just groaning and falling back to the bed in exhaustion… leaving Giriko in a dull confusion. 

“Whoa what the hell happened there? What made you throw up?” Justin looked over with a completely toxic glare, yeah… he was livid. Giriko was kind of expecting that but it was still nerve wracking to see. There was never any telling what Justin would do when he was this upset. Surprisingly the scythe only huffed and wrapped himself back up in Giriko’s coat, zipping it back up all huffy like. For a second it seemed like Justin wasn’t going to respond at all, getting a head start on his bratty silent treatments like Giriko was worried about. After a second the kid thankfully said something though. 

“You were shaking me around while I couldn’t breathe right, of course I threw up you moron.” Yeah… Justin was certainly pissed devolving into insults that weren’t as annoying poised and refined and now just name calling. Whatever, it was easier to deal with than any other reaction if nothing else. 

“I’m just shocked, you’ve never thrown up before giving head but for some reason that gag reflex comes out when there isn’t even anything in your mouth?” That did get him slapped, it was bound to happen some point Giriko knew that but he still grunted in annoyance as he held his stinging cheek. Fuck that little bastard could put a lot of force behind his dinky fucking hand. 

“Get out or clean up, your choice.” Grimacing Giriko found that he was indeed getting sentenced to find his way home by himself without fucking instructions… well unless he cleaned up vomit. Definitely not a first choice but considering he really didn’t want to spend the rest of the day and probably night trying to figure out how to get back to Death City… he’d swallow his pride for that. 

“Fucking fine, you’re such a little brat demanding others clean up for you.” Justin huffed and rolled over to wrap himself up in the hotel blankets- a shitty makeshift wall between them. 

“You say that like it wasn’t  _ your  _ fault I threw up.” Grumbling to himself Giriko went over to the bathroom, he had got what he wanted but what a fucking payment. Justin better be fucking grateful and over his cranky mood by the time he was finished with this bullshit cleaning up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this entirely praise kink but Giriko is wayyy too much of a dick to keep going on that train and just be nice and soft lets be real.


End file.
